The Alleged Drawer
by SaltyJak
Summary: Upon arriving home one day, Timmy goes up to his room to find that a certain item is missing, one that he's positive his babysitter must've taken while he was at school. With little choice but to retrieve it as soon as possible, the teen devises a plan to sneak into Vicki's bedroom, only to stumble upon a very interesting drawer... Oneshot. Now M-rated to be on the safe side.


A/N: So, got this idea while discussing _another_ idea with my fellow author, DRAGONGHOST. It's a bit different than the original idea that I pitched to him, but this seemed like a good fit for a quick little oneshot while I slowly bury myself beneath even _more_ fic ideas. Which basically means credit for the idea goes to him, I guess. Go read his fics, as he's quite good at the writing. Lastly, this is _Vicki_ in this fic, who I take more liberties with, making her more teasing and playful than outright evil like Vicky... Oh, and this is T-rated, but it skirts the line, almost into M-rated territory.

* * *

The fourteen year old brunet stood on a cement porch just a few blocks away from his house, a shiny gold-colored key clutched in his right hand, and currently under his nervous, scrutinizing gaze. Before him was the front door of the house that was the abode of a _certain_ twenty year old red-head, a one Victoria Valentine, though most knew her as simply, Vicki.

" _Don't dawdle. Just get in, grab what you need, and get out. Got it?"_ The commanding words spoken by his friend, and Vicki's sister, Tootie; echoed in Timmy's head as his mind flashed back to earlier that day, when he and the raven-haired girl were having lunch at school...

 _A few hours earlier..._

"So _why_ do you need to get into my house?" Tootie turned the key to her front door over in her hands, mulling over her best friend's odd request. A few years ago, she'd be ecstatic to give Timmy the key to her house. Having crushed on him for the better part of three years, this would be the perfect opportunity for her, as she'd finally have the chance to at least _try_ to act like a normal human being around him, being nice and safe in a more comfortable environment...

But now... Now she'd moved on. Her sights had already been set on a different, blonder target, and he _actually_ reciprocated her feelings! Chester wasn't exactly the knight in shining armor that she'd always seen Timmy as, but the bespectacled girl wasn't so picky as to see the brunet as her _only_ option for romance. As was mentioned, Chester was quite happy to return the girl's feelings, and had even been the one to ask _her_ out!

So, as a result; Tootie and Timmy were simply friends now-best friends, even-and that was an arrangement she was perfectly content with.

The brunet-haired teen laced his fingers together, except for both of his index fingers, which tapped against each other. At the same time, Timmy's cheeks held a more than obvious pinkish-red blush, while his lips formed a slight frown, and his eyes slowly scanned the cafeteria uneasily. "Because-! ...Rrgh... Last time Vicki came over to babysit me, she went up to my room before I got home from school and took my-... I-It isn't important _what_ she took, what _is_ important is me getting it _back_ , alright? Please, Tootie? You know I wouldn't make this big a deal over nothing, so...?"

"Hah..." The raven-haired girl sighed wearily, placing her house key down on her and Timmy's lunch table with a low 'clink'. True as it may have been that she no longer _quite_ crushed on her best friend, Tootie still had a fair amount of lingering sentiment for the teen, along with a possible hint of regret over what could've been, if only he'd been willing to give her a chance.

That said, she bore no ill will toward him, either. Their circuitry, for lack of a better term, just didn't match up the way she wished it did. It wasn't anyone's fault, as far as she was concerned; just the way things were, unfortunately. "If I'm gonna give you my house key, I'mma need to set some ground rules, got it?"

"I... Suppose that's fair..." Timmy rubbed at the back of his neck and turned his head a little, hoping it hid the nervous gulp in his throat.

"First off, I have to go to my art tutoring class after school, so I can't go with you to my house, you're on your own, alright?" For once, Tootie wished she _hadn't_ signed up for said tutoring class, as she was curious as to just _what_ it was that her older sister had taken from the brunet to cause such a fuss that he absolutely _needed_ it back as soon as possible, yet couldn't tell her about.

"Well I've been to your house a few times, so it's not like I need you there as a tour guide..." Timmy shrugged, speaking in a dismissive tone.

"And of _course_ it means I don't get to find out about this precious _thing_ that Vicki took from you... It wasn't your porn stash, was it?" The girl grinned slyly, earning her a flat look from her friend that seemed to ask 'Really?', though the pink tinge to his cheeks remained.

"I don't _have_ a porn stash, pervert. That's what the internet's for... Besides, you honestly think I'd _tell_ you if that was what she took?"

"...So you _do_ look up porn! I knew it..." Tootie giggled to herself, then laughed a bit harder as Timmy shot her an annoyed look. "Ah... But anyway, you're gonna have to be quick too. Vicki has to go to the grocery store after she gets out of her college classes around two-thirty, so that only leaves you about an hour or so to search for... I'unno, your frilly maid outfit?" The raven-haired girl snickered again, though her friend's annoyance seemed to be waning, as this time he merely stuck his tongue out at her, though his expression didn't change much.

"Is there anything _else_ I should know, or can you stop being a pain and give me the key?" The teen reached across the table, palm open and expectantly waiting for the Valentine house key to drop into it.

"Hm... Nope! Here you go-" Tootie reached her own hand across the table and held it just above the brunet's, her fingers just beginning to uncurl from around the key. "Oh wait!" She pulled her hand back as one final clause came to her, watching as Timmy let his head drop down onto the table with a dull thud. "Oh stop, it's nothing weird... I just want a favor."

Glancing up at Tootie so his chin was resting on the table, Timmy quirked an eyebrow up at his ex-stalker. "What _kind_ of favor?"

"I'll... Think of something. Eventually. Just agree to do one request for me down the road, and the key's yours." Tootie smiled sweetly at her best friend, unknowingly making him dread whatever she might have in store for him.

"...Fine. _One_ thing. Not a bunch of favors that you can hold over my head whenever I don't agree with you, or don't want to help you with something; _one_ favor." Timmy inserted his own stipulation, despite not really being in the position to do so.

A fact Tootie very nearly reminded him of as she opened her mouth to protest, but opted to instead bite her tongue(metaphorically). "Very well; here." She again reached across the table, hovering her hand over Timmy's as she at last allowed her house key to drop into his waiting palm. "Remember: Don't dawdle. Just get in, grab what you need, and get out. Got it?"

"Why on _Earth_ would I take my time? Vicki catches me in her room, I'm basically dead. I'll go to her room, get what she took, and... I dunno, you wanna meet me somewhere so I can give you back the key?" The brunet asked as he pocketed Tootie's house key.

"Uh... Just head back to your place once you're done and text me. We'll meet up there and you can give it back." Tootie took a quick swig from her bottle of water; her throat feeling a bit dry from all the talking. "And the reason I'm telling you not to take your time is because... Well... No offense? You kinda have the attention span of a goldfish sometimes."

"I-I'm fourteen years old and inquisitive!" Timmy remarked defiantly as his cheeks blushed bright red. "It's got nothing to do with my attention span or being easily distracted!"

"Ooh... Touchy-touchy. Just remember, if you _do_ get caught, this conversation..." Tootie paused, realizing that if Timmy did _indeed_ get caught, her older sister would very easily deduce that it was her who gave Timmy the key, as there simply wasn't anyone _else_ who would. "Well... Don't get caught."

"Heheh... I get caught, I'll just tell Vicki this was all your idea..." Timmy giggled, causing his friend to shake her head in disdain.

 _Back at the present..._

The teen pulled out his phone and sighed. It was already 2:45. He'd spent the past ten minutes since getting off the school bus debating whether or not he should even _go_ inside the house in front of him. On the one hand, he _definitely_ had no choice but to go in and get what Vicki had taken from his room...

Yet on the other, if he took too long, and Vicki came home before he left, he would almost certainly be dead. The twenty year old hadn't taken too kindly to the one time he'd merely _passed by_ her room to use the Valentines' bathroom, so if she actually _caught_ him snooping around inside?

Timmy shuddered as his imagination ran wild with ideas on how his babysitter would end his life, and he knew none of them would be quick and painless.

"Phew..." The young teen released a slow, shaky breath. "Okay, enough stalling. I'll go up to her room, look for it as quick as I can, _hopefully_ find it, and get out." Timmy checked his phone again, now reading the time as 2:50. "Forty minutes... Before _she_ gets back." He reminded himself as he produced Tootie's house key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock, mentally sighing in relief at the 'ker-chunk' sound of the door unlocking.

"Uhm... Hello?" Timmy gingerly pushed the door open just enough to peek his head in between it and the door frame. "A-Anybody... Home?" His voice cracked on the last word, making him sound more ten than fourteen.

The interior of the house responded with silence, soon broken by the sound of the front door creaking as it was pushed the rest of the way open, and Timmy entered, before closing and locking it behind him.

Cautiously, the brunet looked around the living room, scanning it on the off-chance that Vicki might be home, and simply hadn't heard him due to having her headphones in. "Huh... Alright, looks like Tootie was right after all." The teen felt something akin to a weight lift off his shoulders as he breathed a loud sigh of relief, the built up tension in them flowing off in waves as he stood up straight and relaxed.

Once he felt suitably calmed down, Timmy made for the kitchen, as the weather in Dimmsdale had been unseasonably hot, even for May, and he hadn't had anything to drink since his little rendezvous with Tootie in the cafeteria. He moved over to the fridge and pulled the door open, only to find that she was right once again. The refrigerator was nearly devoid of both food and drink, save for a plastic container of leftovers, about an eighth of a gallon of milk, and a single, unopened twenty-ounce bottle of pink lemonade.

Common sense, as well as _far_ too much time around the red-head of his nightmares; told him that he should go for the milk, as the bottle of pink lemonade was not only likely the last one in the house, it was also Vicki's favorite drink, one she probably wouldn't be too happy to find missing.

"Although..." Timmy licked his lips thirstily, his slightly dry throat suddenly feeling like a parched desert. "Vicki _is_ grocery shopping right about now... So... It won't really _matter_ if I take it, will it?" After another second or two of quiet, mental debate, he shrugged and reached into the fridge, snatching up the bottle of pink liquid and uncapping it before raising it to his lips and taking a big sip. "Ah..." He sighed contentedly as the dryness in his throat near-instantly subsided. "It's her fault I like this stuff so much anyway, since she's always leaving it in the fridge at home... Which... Makes me perfectly justified in taking this." Timmy nodded in agreement with his own logic, taking another sip of lemonade as he shut the fridge door and left the kitchen, then began the short climb up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

Once at the landing at the top of the stairs, the brunet took pause, though only for a moment; at the strangely... Humid feeling in the air. Though he could hear the low rumble of an air conditioner in one of rooms nearby, Timmy had noticed that it was somewhat warm in the house when he arrived, and the air on the second floor was warmer still. It felt heavier and... _W_ _etter_ , almost. Like how the air usually felt outside just before a bad thunderstorm in the middle of summer.

Timmy quickly shook his head back and forth, refocusing on the task at hand as he moved down the hall. He paused at the first, closed door on his right; Tootie's room, easy to recognize due to his familiarity with the door, and the room beyond; as he and the raven-haired girl had spent many a long gaming session in her room, now that they were close friends.

Further down, also on his right; was the door to Tootie and Vicki's parents' room, also closed. He'd met their mother, Nicki, on several occasions when he'd visited Tootie, but he rarely saw her husband, Tootie and Vicki's dad, though he was pretty sure his name was Richard. From what Timmy could tell, the man seemed to have a similar schedule to that of his own parents, and was rarely home.

Glancing to his left, across from the parents' room, the brunet's eyes fell upon the bathroom door, slightly ajar; though not enough to see inside from this distance. With the light off, however; and having received no responses when he called out earlier to see if anyone was home, Timmy felt safe to assume he was still in the clear, and at last turned his attention to the final door on his left, and closest to him. Vicki's door.

The fourteen year old took a deep breath, steeling himself for(hopefully) anything as he stepped over to the door. _"Please don't be locked. Please don't be locked-"_ He turned the knob, doing his best to ignore his rapidly beating heart, and nearly jumped in surprise at the low click it made as the door opened inward without a fuss. "Phew... Yes!" He fist-pumped in a subdued manner, then froze and looked down at his feet...

Only to find nothing. Just regular, normal floorboards. "Ugh... _Really_ Vicki? No trapdoor? Not even a little tripwire or... Jeez, a _bell_?!" The teen whispered out harshly as he pushed his babysitter's door open and stepped into her room, then carefully and quietly closed it behind him, his heart slowly returning to its normal pace.

The first thing he noticed about the older girl's room hit him before he even had the chance to turn away from the door, and that was that it was _chilly_ inside. He spun around and faced the window on the far side of Vicki's bedroom, at last finding the source of the low rumbling he'd heard in the hall. The red-head had apparently left her air conditioner on _all_ day since she'd left for her college classes, leaving her bedroom feeling like the interior of a refrigerator.

"Brr..." Timmy rubbed his upper arms with his hands, trying to slowly acclimate himself to the sudden drop in temperature. "Jeez... With her room being like this, and those hot as Hell showers she takes... Vicki _does_ run hot and cold!" He giggled to himself at his own joke. "Aha... I should tell Tootie that one..."

Once his giggle fit subsided, the teen glanced around the room, finding it... Quite a bit different than his expectations. The full-size bed in the corner was completely normal, and not the wooden torture rack covered in spikes that he'd always imagined Vicki slept on, her dressers and wardrobe were a boring, dark, stained-wood color, with little gold-colored handles. The walls, which he expected to hold a veritable arsenal of medieval weapons and modern torture implements, were a pale, somewhat faded pink color, occasionally covered over by the poster of a band Timmy assumed Vicki was a fan of; and finally, the floor was remarkably free of trap doors and pressure plates, instead being mostly covered over by a thick, black carpet.

"Well... This is... Strangely normal..." Timmy found his eyes drifting back and forth over the room multiple times, and he absently wondered if he'd actually gone into the right room after all. "Unless..." His blue orbs fell upon the lightswitch next to the door, and he tentatively reached out for it, flipping it with a shaky finger and flinching; his expectation being that the walls would flip in turn, revealing the vast array of weapons he was so sure his babysitter owned...

Yet again, the brunet found said expectation turned on its head, as all the switch did was turn on the globe-shaped light attached to the bedroom's ceiling fan.

Timmy deadpanned at no one in particular, his expression flat and mildly annoyed, matching how he felt quite well. "Wow, I-I'm... I'm actually kind of disappointed." Shaking his head once again, the buck-toothed teen slowly made his way around Vicki's room, starting from the right, next to her door, and then moving in a counter-clockwise direction, stopping at her wardrobe first.

For the briefest of moments, he hesitated as his fingers curled around both of the wardrobe's small handles, wondering if he'd been a bit dismissive in assuming that the red-head's room was devoid of tricks or traps. "Tch, if this _is_ booby-trapped... Oh, who am I kidding?" He roughly yanked both doors of the wardrobe open, his expression remaining flat and unimpressed as he was greeted by shelves of assorted articles of clothing, and nothing more. "Ugh. And to think I was worried..." The brunet hung his head in a combination of defeat and disappointment, then returned his attention to the wardrobe's interior and began searching through the shelves of clothing.

"Hm... Darn it, where could she have...?" Timmy asked himself as he reached the bottom shelf of the wardrobe, unable to find his intended target among the various types of women's tops, all in varying shades of the lime green he so closely associated with the red-head.

The same could be said of the lower half of the wardrobe, itself comprised of a set of four drawers that he had to crouch down slightly to open, with the first two holding several pairs of Vicki's black jeans and matching socks, while the remaining two drawers were empty; likely because the twenty year old was too much of a tomboy to own as extensive a selection of outfits as most girls her age usually did.

"Mmm...!" Timmy grumbled to himself, slamming the drawer he'd been searching closed with a little more force than he'd intended. "Of all the things to take... Why _that_?" He questioned toward the ceiling, a hint of worry evident in his tone.

Reaching back into his pocket, Timmy again produced his phone, now indicating the time as 3:05. "Hah..." The teen sighed as he stood up, grabbing his bottle of pink lemonade and sipping from it as he did. "Let's see... I've got... About twenty five minutes left, so... Crap. I should hurry." He pocketed his phone and rushed over to Vicki's bedside table, a light feeling of panic setting in as he quickly realized his fast approaching deadline.

Opening the small table's only drawer, the fourteen year old was met with a fair bit of clutter. Old makeup containers that probably hadn't been used in quite some time, various amounts of loose change, a couple of compact mirrors, a phone charger, and several other small, everyday objects littered the drawer's interior, yet still, the item Timmy was searching for eluded him. "Ohh... C'mon..." He whined out, quickly growing more and more worried as the number of places he had to search dwindled. _"What if it isn't here? She could've left it in her car..._ _Or_ _maybe in her locker at school?"_

Peering over to the other side of the room, Timmy's gaze fell on a pair of dressers placed directly next to each other. "...Might as well..." He promptly crossed Vicki's room and stopped in front of the right-hand dresser, then pulled the top drawer open. "Please be in here-" The teen paused as he reached into the drawer and pulled out the first article of clothing his fingers grasped. At first, he assumed the oddly long cloth was just a strangely long shirt or something, but once he had it out of the drawer, and allowed it to unfold, he realized he was holding a very _un_ -Vicki-like article of clothing.

In Timmy's hands was a dress. A sundress. Lime-green and fairly unremarkable under normal circumstances, except this was _Vicki's_ room. The presence of a very girly sundress was... About as ridiculous to Timmy as the idea of having fairy godparents would be to the rest of the world. "Well that's... Huh." He stared at the dress for several more seconds, trying to wrap his brain around the idea of _Vicki_ wearing a dress. "Kinda... Wish I could see her wear this..." A slight blush tinted Timmy's cheeks pink as he quickly folded the dress back up and gently returned it to its rightful place in the dresser drawer. "N-Need to f-focus..."

Staving off the urge to see if the drawer contained _more_ clothes the brunet knew his babysitter wouldn't be caught dead wearing, Timmy quickly patted his hand over the clothes before closing the drawer to move on to the next one; the item stolen from his room still evidently out of reach.

He bent down a little and opened the middle drawer of the dresser, then reached in, pulling out a pair of white jean-shorts. "Never seen these before, either..." The teen studied the shorts carefully, his brain painting a mental picture of the red-head, and replacing her normal black jeans with the shorts he now held. It wasn't hard for him to imagine that, due to how short the shorts appeared; they probably didn't even reach the midway point of Vicki's thighs. "Ehehe... I _really_ wouldn't mind seeing her wear these..." Timmy admitted somewhat nervously in a low tone of voice, as if the house itself would judge him for finding his teasing, abrasive, _evil_ babysitter... Actually quite attractive.

While her teasingly playful, sometimes vitriolic personality obviously kept the teen from really developing any sort of attraction toward the twenty year old, there was simply no denying that Vicki was downright gorgeous. She had a perfect body, lean in only the barest sense of the word, with curves that could(admittedly) catch Timmy's attention any day of the week, whether she wore a heavy winter jacket, or something as revealing as her lime green bikini.

He could even admit that the lengths of her beauty extended to her face as well, with her perfect complexion, her pale, lightly freckled cheeks, pink eyes that were almost hypnotizingly vibrant, a nose that his mind could only describe as 'cute', and pink, soft-looking lips, just a little thinner than what might be considered full- _"Oh my god I'm fantasizing about_ Vicki _! Again!"_ Timmy mentally screamed, his eyes going wide as he tried to will his brain into focusing once more on the task at hand.

Quickly, he neatly folded the pair of white shorts back up before placing them back in the drawer, then repeated his earlier action with the first drawer and felt around, carefully nudging what felt like more pairs of shorts out of the way until hitting the wooden bottom of the drawer. "Not here either..." The teen closed the drawer, then knelt down to reach the bottom one, the fingers of each hand looping around the little gold-colored handles. He gave it a tug, only for the drawer to offer a bit of resistance and hold fast; barely moving at all. "Urgh... It's always something when I'm in a hurry... C'mon, I need to move faster if I'm gonna get out of-" He gave it a stronger tug this time, causing the drawer to slide out forcefully, sending several of its contents flying to Timmy's left, right, and center, a few of them landing in his lap, making the teen blush cherry red as he instantly realized just _what_ these contents were.

Releasing his now shaky grip on the drawer's handles, Timmy brought his hands to his lap, and picked up one of the items that had landed neatly on his crotch, then held it out in front of himself to confirm his suspicion. In his hands, hanging by black shoulder straps, was a plain, equally black bra.

 _Click!_

Timmy glanced to his left as he heard the knob of Vicki's bedroom door turn and click, followed by the door itself being pushed open as the red-head herself entered; very wet, and very _naked_ , clad in only a towel... Or she would've been, had she not been using said towel to dry her hair, leaving her-as previously mentioned- _ **very**_ naked.

"Ahh... Heehee! Nothing like a nice hot bath, then coming in to my nice _cold_ room!" Vicki giggled to herself as she dried her hair and shut her bedroom door with her foot, the towel she used obscuring her vision enough that she could only see by looking down at her feet, and even then, only about two or so feet in front of her.

Timmy, meanwhile; felt something he'd only be able to describe later as his brain literally shutting off, the forgotten bra he'd been holding dropping back onto his lap as his arms went limp and fell to his sides; his fingers appearing paralyzed as they brushed against, then came to rest, on the floor.

A moment later, all sense and feeling came back to the young teen, as his mind screamed at him to get away at any cost, the thought of tackling Vicki's air conditioner and jumping out her two story bedroom window honestly seeming like his best option, as staying where he was could _only_ end in a _very_ cruel and unusual death.

And yet... The brunet found he was completely rooted to the spot. He could imagine his babysitter a thousand times over, and he'd still never get a sight quite like the one he was currently transfixed by. The very second she moved her towel, she'd see him, and either kill him outright, or arguably worse, maim him to such a degree that death would be preferable...

And he honestly didn't care. Vicki; naked, dripping wet, and _giggling_ ; had to be the single most amazingly beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his short fourteen years of life. Each second that passed without the twenty year old noticing him only served to convince the teen that his fast-approaching death would _absolutely_ be worth it, so long as the last thing he saw was the goddess not ten feet away from him.

In short, a double rainbow had _nothing_ on Vicki.

Feeling a bit of strength return to his limp arms at last, Timmy hesitantly braced his palms against the black carpet and quietly pushed himself to his feet, only for his legs to betray him and buckle as he attempted to stand up straight, causing him to unceremoniously fall backward onto his rear end, his arms unconsciously bracing against the floor behind him at the last second, keeping him from tipping onto his back.

Unfortunately, the carpet did little to muffle the loud 'thump' as Timmy fell to the floor, causing Vicki to jump in surprise. "Gah! What the-?!" The red-head roughly yanked her towel down off her head and pressed it against her chest, just barely covering her bare breasts, navel, and privates, leaving most of her body still quite exposed. "Twerp?! Wh-What the fuck are you doing in m-my room?!"

"Ah-! I was-" The teen paused just long enough to slap his right hand over his face, though he still peeked one eye out from between his fingers. "L-Looking for... Um... S-Something...?" He stammered out nervously, the amount of blood rushing to his head to fuel the blush on his cheeks making him feel just slightly light-headed. "Wh-Why are you home anyway?! A-And... Naked?!"

"Why am I- Why are _you_ in my room you little pervert?!" Vicki very nearly shrieked at Timmy, her own cheeks stained with a very obvious blush. She looked her charge up and down, finally noticing that the bottom drawer of her dresser was open; its contents strewn about in front of it, and _around_ Timmy. "You _didn't_ -" The red-head fell silent, her cheeks now feeling like they were on fire. "Y-You... You've been going through my _underwear_ drawer?!"

The male teen's gaze dropped to the floor, and the various undergarments laying about on it, realizing just _how_ compromising of a position he was in. "N-No! I wasn't- It's not what it- Th-This is all _your_ fault anyway, Vicki!"

" _My_ fault?! How is it _my_ fault _you're_ a pervert?!" The red-head clutched her towel a bit more tightly to her chest with her right arm, while lightly holding it in place over the space between her legs with her left hand. And while this awkward attempt to cover up _did_ do just that, there was no way she could cover herself more appropriately. _"Not without giving this little shit another free show..."_

"Because you-... You went up to my room and took my diary yesterday! I only came in here to find that! Not... I'm not a pervert!" Timmy withdrew his hand from his face, and pointed it accusingly at Vicki.

Despite the tense situation, and her anger at the brunet, Vicki couldn't help but let out a low snicker at the mention of her Twerp having a diary. _"Sure sounds like something a pervert would say..."_ She thought to herself in amusement. _"Rrgh... Wait a minute!"_ Her anger returning in full force, Vicki glared daggers at her fourteen year old intruder. "So you think that justifies- What- What are you looking at...?" Her venomous tone dropped in favor of a more confused one as she noticed Timmy break eye contact, his gaze traveling a bit further south. It took less than a second for her to follow the teen's gaze to her own body, still dripping wet from the bath she'd taken. _"Right. Naked."_ "T-Turn around or... Or _something_ , idiot!"

Timmy quickly moved his hand back up to his face to cover his eyes completely, before hesitating; a bold, possibly suicidal plan forming in his mind. "No." He allowed his hand to drop back to the carpeted floor, letting it join the other in keeping him from falling backward. _"She can threaten me all she wants, but I'll bet she doesn't want to risk me seeing her naked again. All I have to do is keep watching her, and there's not a damn thing she can do! ...And as a bonus, I get a little eye candy...!"_

Vicki's yes widened in shock as all the wind was instantly taken out of her metaphorical sails. Yes, she was still very much annoyed, but there was another feeling too, one she was far too proud to admit she even had... Worry. It wasn't as if this was the first time Timmy had challenged her authority; he did that _all_ the time; even as a ten year old, and puberty had only increased the frequency with which he did, but this was _her_ house, _her_ room, _her_ turf. This was the one place where her authority was supposed to be absolute, and the Twerp had perfectly caught her off-guard. "You can't- Don't tell me _no_! Turn around or cover your eyes! I don't care which, just do it before you piss me off even _more_!"

Timmy quirked an eyebrow up at his babysitter, then rocked forward to sit cross-legged, one hand resting on each knee. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was a certain... _Something_ , in the girl's tone he couldn't quite nail down. It was new to his ears, and interesting. The red-head's voice held a barely perceptible waver when she spoke, almost like he'd dealt a verbal blow that left her off balance. "...What if I don't?" A slight, cocky grin appeared on Timmy's face, making Vicki narrow her eyes at him in annoyance.

After several seconds of pregnant silence, Vicki frowned and pouted, breaking eye contact with her charge as her pink orbs drifted over toward the far end of her room, more to simply _not_ make eye contact with the brunet than actually look at anything. "Then I guess... We're at an impasse..." She curled her toes a few times, making them crack, and clutched her towel a little more closely to her body.

"I guess so." Timmy remarked coolly, enjoying the cute look on his babysitter's face as she became more and more frustrated.

"Mm-hm." Vicki hummed out, then absently looked at her nails in an attempt to appear calm and collected.

Another minute of deafening silence passed in this way, only to be broken as the red-head released a huff through her nose, shaking Timmy from his appreciation of her damp, strangely enticing form.

"...What do you want?" The older girl remarked defeatedly, her face at last turning to face her charge again.

"My diary, if you'd be so _kind_?" Timmy held out his right hand expectantly, hoping he could just put this whole incident behind him. Vicki most assuredly wouldn't, but that was a worry for another day; all he cared about was getting the diary, and finding a better hiding spot for it.

"Mmm..." The red-head hummed out a growl and nodded toward her bed. "Under my pillow. I didn't read it. Didn't get a chance to yet..." She muttered under her breath, just loud enough to ensure Timmy heard her.

The teen pushed himself up off the floor, luckily managing to stand without his legs failing him a second time, and sidestepped over to his babysitter's bed, making sure to keep his attention focused on her as he blindly fumbled around with his left hand, then eventually found her pillow and reached under it, producing the dark pink, leather-bound book as he withdrew his hand from under the pillow.

Timmy brushed his fingers over the shiny gold lock that held his diary closed, the ball chain that held the key still dangling off the little leather strap. "...Thank you." He looked up from his prize and at the red-head. "For not reading it, I mean. I... Really appreciate that."

Vicki 'humphed', her cheeks still stained a light pink color as she glanced up and to her left, once more avoiding eye contact with her charge.

"...Right. I guess... I'll be going now." He took a few hesitant steps away from Vicki's bed and back toward the door, then paused as she oriented her body to face him and stepped to the side of her door, seemingly to allow him to leave.

"A shame you can't stay any longer." Vicki remarked in a dismissive tone and shrugged, refocusing her gaze on the brunet once again as he strode the rest of the way across her room and over to the door; now just to her right. "But you probably need to get back, write about how you saw me naked in your diary... _Pervert_."

Timmy halted his escape, less than six feet from the bedroom door, and turned toward Vicki, the slightest hint of anger flashing in his eyes. "So what if I am?" He frowned and took a step toward his babysitter, causing her eyes to widen by the tiniest margin as she in turn stepped backward, maintaining a distance of about three feet between them. _"Is she... Afraid? Of_ me _?"_ The teen wondered, then took another step toward the twenty year old to gauge her reaction.

"Hah! Should've known. Been fantasizing about your evil babysitter, Twerp?" Vicki chuckled teasingly, yet she couldn't hide the hint of unease in her voice as she shifted her towel a bit in a vain attempt to cover herself.

As much as he didn't like confrontation, Timmy found that as he got older, his little fights and arguments with the girl in front of him seemed to increase in frequency. Vicki's attempts at teasing him didn't quite carry the same sting that they did when he was ten, but she could still drive him crazy when she wanted to, and it frustrated the teen to no end. "Does it matter if I am? It's not exactly something you can use to blackmail me anymore, Vicki. Chester, AJ, me... We're older now. Kinda grew out of the 'cooties' phase." He took another step, significantly closing the distance between himself and Vicki.

This in turn made the red-head take an equally significant step _away_ from Timmy; in the only direction she could move without exposing her bare, wet body: Backward. "Nnh!" Vicki whined out as her uncovered rear-end collided with her bedroom wall, which was _quite_ cold due to her having left the air conditioner on all day. "Kid, you'd b-better back off. I dunno what you _think_ you're p-planning, but..."

Timmy watched his babysitter with fascination as she fidgeted slightly, her eyes darting back and forth in her head, evidently looking for some way out of the situation she currently found herself in. As far as he could remember, he'd never seen her... Appear so small. Not literally, of course. Vicki was still somewhat above average in height, and even now, she had a good seven or so inches on Timmy's 4'-11'', but there was something about her body language and attitude at the moment that made the brunet feel... Somehow bigger. "But _what_? Seems you're a bit too preoccupied with trying to cover yourself to threaten me with anything, let alone _actually_ do it." The teen smirked, for once having a measure of control over a situation involving the abrasive red-head, and loving every second of it... And the fact that she was barely covered by a towel certainly didn't hurt, either.

Timmy drew up closer to Vicki, putting both his hands behind his back to hold his diary as he leaned forward and up toward her face, his chest gently pressing against the arm she used to hold her towel over her breasts. In response, the older girl again turned her head away and faced the wall far to her left. "Just admit that I finally won this time, and I'll leave so you can get dressed, deal?" Timmy spoke with a sly, triumphant grin, deciding that he'd rub in his victory over his babysitter _just_ a little.

Rather than immediately respond, the red-head glanced down at her Twerp out of the corner of her right eye, which now had a playful twinkle in it. "You _won_? Is _that_ what you think?" Vicki's lips curled up into a devious grin as she turned her head back toward Timmy, making the grin on his own face fade almost instantly, soon to be replaced by a frown of dread.

"Wha-What eh... What're you s-smiling at-" The teen stuttered and stumbled over his words as he and the twenty year essentially switched expressions; his now worried and unsure, while Vicki's own uncertainty seemed to disappear completely, her tone cocky and... Something else. With Vicki being as difficult to read as she was, Timmy found her tone to be both terrifying, and-weirdly-exciting. Though terror was currently winning out.

 _Click!_

The brunet looked down and to his left toward the source of the noise, only to see that, while he'd been gloating about his minor victory over the red-head; Vicki had slipped her left hand between the two of them, and had reached over to the knob of her bedroom door to lock it. "Tsk. Such a classic mistake, Timmy. You _always_ keep your distance from someone who's either stronger, or more skilled than you, don't you know that?"

"W-Well I- You seemed like you... I thought-" His voice was low and nervous as he spoke, the realization quickly dawning on the teen that Vicki, true to her nature; had played him. "Then why- Were you just _acting_ like you were scared of me? Just so you could lock the door when I wasn't paying attention? Why?" Timmy questioned, feeling strangely calm, despite the situation. Vicki didn't seem mad, or like she was seconds away from filling him with stab wounds... But why? Sneaking into her house and bedroom, rifling through her dressers and clothes for his diary, and then stumbling upon her _underwear_ drawer, getting caught, and seeing her _naked_? Everything pointed to Timmy receiving a slow, painful death for his actions, and yet... The red-head didn't appear to be all that angry at him, leaving the teen arguably _more_ uneasy than if she _were_.

"Heehee... Well... I certainly didn't _plan_ on you showing up here. Honestly, I've kinda just been going with the flow..." Vicki slipped her left arm out from between herself and Timmy and slid it up along the brunet's chest, before allowing it to settle on his right shoulder. "...For a sec there, I really thought you were going to... Heh, maybe take advantage of the situation, what with me being naked and all..."

The buck-toothed teen watched his babysitter's arm out of the corner of his eye as her fingers gave his shoulder a little teasing pinch, then moved lower, slowly sliding down it, hitting the bare skin of his upper arm, and making the skin flare with little goosebumps. At the same time, the red-head continued to talk in that strange tone of voice that Timmy simply _couldn't_ describe, making his skin flush with heat as he began to sweat, even with the temperature of her room being in the low sixties at best. "T-Take advantage...?" He subconsciously tightened his grip on his diary, being under the assumption that the frustratingly confusing girl was attempting to take it again.

"Ah... And that's exactly what I mean..." An amused grin broke out across Vicki's face as she rolled her eyes at Timmy's cute naivete; her hand sliding ever lower, fingertips ghosting over his wrist. "You're a little perv, but still so innocent. And it. Is. Adorable." She giggled after the last word as the teen's face flushed a bright crimson and he turned his head hard and fast to his right, having very little success in hiding it.

"O-Okay... I'm-uh, I s-should probably ge-get going n-now, need to- Um... F-feed Cosmo and W-Wanda, so... Yeah..." Timmy fidgeted as he broke out in a nervous sweat. Yes, he was certainly guilty of admiring Vicki from afar, but never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected to hear that she too may have been doing something even _remotely_ similar. It was... Certainly interesting for the teen to hear; exciting, even... But completely overwhelming too, especially considering the red-head's current attire. ...Or lack thereof.

"Nuh-uh... You've got something I want, and you're not leaving here until I get it." Vicki slipped her left hand over Timmy's right, gently caressing his warm hand with her own, much cooler one.

"But I-... I can't, Vicki. It's... Priva-Ah..." Timmy sighed as his babysitter easily worked the leather-bound book out of his hands, the teen himself offering little resistance as she claimed her prize once more.

 _Thump_

The brunet looked to his right at the low thumping noise, only to find that it had been made by his diary, which now laid discarded on the floor. "Wha...?" He turned to face Vicki again, soon realizing he was still pressed quite firmly against her. "I thought you- Isn't that what you meant?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong..." The pink-eyed girl's cheeks took on a noticeable red tint as she leaned down slightly, allowing her forehead to just barely press against Timmy's. "I _did_ want to read it and learn all of your deepest, darkest secrets..."

An audible gulp sounded from Timmy's throat, unused to such close contact with the attractive red-head as he was.

"But... I'm a woman, and we can be _just **so**_ fickle sometimes, y'know?" Vicki laughed lightly as she slowly looped her left arm around the younger teen's waist. "And-along with respecting your privacy-I think there's something _else_ I'd like instead..."

"O-Oh?" The brunet shivered with nervousness, along with maybe a hint of excitement; his attention too focused on her face, and the sultry look she was giving him; to notice the older girl slip her right arm down, her left pulling him ever closer to continue holding up the towel pressed between them. "Wh-What did y-you... Have in m-mind-?"

 _Zip!_

The noise was barely audible in his ears over his pounding heart, but Timmy was still able to recognize the distinctive sound of his fly unzipping, followed by the sensation of his jeans becoming looser as the button just above said fly was undone. The next thing he knew, his jeans had pooled around his feet, and the fingers of Vicki's right hand had slipped under the hem of his shirt; her nails lightly dancing along the waistband of his boxers. "N- Ah- V-Vicki? I don't- Shouldn't we- Or I... You want... Th- _That_?! B-But I've never-" The teen seemingly developed a full-on stutter from the situation, his brain entirely unsure as to how it could process the information assailing it. He attempted to put a bit of distance between himself and his babysitter, and took a step back, already having forgotten- "Ack!"

 _Thud!_

That his jeans were around his ankles. Timmy fell onto his back, landing on the black, relatively soft carpet in the middle of the room. He gazed up at the red-head, who'd done little to try and prevent him from falling; only to find that, with his body no longer pressed to hers, there was nothing to hold up her bath towel, which had fallen to the floor with him, leaving her, once again; _quite_ naked... Though unlike the time a few minutes ago when he'd caught her in such a state of undress, _this_ time she clearly didn't care, as his babysitter posed with her right hand on her corresponding hip, which was cocked just a bit higher than the other.

And whereas before he'd simply admired her naked, dripping form in just a general sense, he now had the time and presence of mind to examine the more minute details of Vicki's person, like the way her long, vibrant red hair, now a more subdued color from being damp; messily clung to her lightly freckled shoulders, which aside from the aforementioned freckles, were pale and light; almost cream-colored. His gaze dropped lower, settling on her relatively modest bust; each of her two breasts topped by a round, pink nipple, just a few shades lighter than the pink hat and shirt Timmy was so well-known for wearing. Her skin here was lighter still, owing to the fact that it rarely saw any significant amount of sunlight. The teen's eyes continued further south, briefly taking in her smooth-looking belly before stopping at her navel; a cute little divot in her flesh that was otherwise unremarkable, yet piqued his interest all the same. Finally, his blue orbs sank down to Vicki's privates; first taking note of a small patch of red hair, seemingly styled and shaved into a downward-pointing triangle, which then led him to the area between her legs, pinker than the rest of Vicki; her vagina. "Y-You- _You're_... Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I'm _pret-ty_ hot." The red-head remarked confidently, her cheeks still stained with a visible red blush. "You _sure_ your fish can't wait a little while to be fed...?" She asked teasingly, then giggled at the teen's dumbfounded expression. He was clearly _far_ too distracted to think of anything outside her bedroom, at the moment.

Timmy sat up, propping himself up with both arms behind him again, his palms flat against the carpet. "I-Uh... Fed them this m-morning before I went to s-school, they'll... They should be fine for n-now..." He looked down between his legs, having noticed a mildly familiar dull throb over the past few minutes, and at last found its source, his erection forming an obvious tent in his boxer shorts.

"Getting excited, are we?" Vicki smirked at Timmy, quirking her right eyebrow up as he turned his attention back to her.

"...I mean... C-can you blame me?" He remarked with just a bit of hesitation, the stammer in his speech at last beginning to wane.

The twenty year old chuckled as she stepped over to her charge and crouched down. " _That_. Is a good answer." She then grabbed his left foot, and roughly yanked off his sneaker, followed by his sock.

"What are you... Oh." Realization quickly dawned on the fourteen year old as Vicki moved to his right leg, mimicking the same action she'd taken with the left.

"I don't think you'll be needing those... Or _these_ either!" She tugged on his jeans, having some help in getting them off as the brunet slipped his legs out of them, then tossed his sneakers, socks, and said jeans behind her, against the bedroom door. With that task done, Vicki crawled on her hands and knees up between Timmy's legs, looping her left arm back around his midsection while she used her right to hold herself up over the teen, her face mere centimeters from his own. "Heheh... If I wasn't so horny right about now, I could stare into those blue eyes of yours for hours..."

"Ehehe... B-Been fantasizing about me yourself...?" Timmy leaned up slightly, causing his nose to gently brush up against Vicki's.

"Well... Maybe a little..." The red-head replied coyly before tilting her head a little and closing the distance between them with a simple, surprisingly(for Timmy, anyway) chaste kiss. Yet before the kiss had even really begun, Vicki started to pull away, and slowly push herself upward with her right hand.

In turn, Timmy attempted to prolong the kiss, and began to sit up to continue the contact between them. "Mmph-" He huffed in annoyance as the girl succeeded in separating the two of them and started to rise to her feet. "Argh... Do you _have_ to tease me all the time-Hm?" He glanced down at his left hand as Vicki's fingers curled around his wrist, then gently pulled him up, bidding for him to rise to his feet as well. "Wh-What?"

"Bed." She nodded toward her bed in the corner of the room, then walked past Timmy, who would've been quick to follow her, even if she hadn't been leading him by the hand.

A thousand thoughts ran through the brunet's mind as his babysitter turned around and slowly laid back on her bed. Could something akin to a relationship work between them? Would this become a regular thing? Would they get caught? Did he honestly _care_ if they did?

He felt a slight pull on his wrist from the girl before him, and, though nervous; was more than happy to oblige as he sank down onto the bed with her, carefully crawling over her as he pressed his body against hers, his erection grinding against her hot-feeling privates, eliciting a low moan from her as he released a shuddery breath himself.

One thing was certain in Timmy's mind: He'd have quite an interesting memory to add to his diary...


End file.
